Under the Covers
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Time on my hands could be time spent with you, laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers" - Elton John


**A/N** : I know that it's been a while. Too long, probably. But my life was a complete chaos, still are. With work and some medical issues I've been having, somehow writing didn't seem appealing anymore. I sat by my laptop and stared it for a couple of minutes and then decided it's just not going to happen. I didn't want it to happen. So honestly, I don't know what happened now, but I guess I got the mojo back? Thing is, I'm really rusty, and feel like this is all over the place. But I finally finished this. Five months after starting this. I really hope it's an okay read. I really missed this, I didn't know just how much. I hope you can tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Under the Covers**

Henry blinked, his eyes opening slowly. It was still rather dark but the first rays of sun had entered the room, casting a shadow on her bright skin. She was lying on her back, her face turned to him. Her eyes still closed and her chest rising steadily. He glanced at the alarm clock. It was 5:45am. He had 45 more minutes before the alarm went off, awakening her from her blissful sleep.

He rolled onto his side, resting against his forearm and looking down at her. Their bedroom was quiet, even as the day was beginning. The best thing about their Georgetown house was their bedroom – it was full of light but also quiet during every hour of the day. It allowed them their much needed privacy, and it was by far their favorite room in the house. The other thing he was grateful for was the fact that his kids were not morning people, just like their mother. They always took their time getting out of bed in the morning, which meant that Henry and Elizabeth had enough time alone to indulge in whatever activity they wanted to.

Running his hand through her hair, he watched as she stirred slightly, moving closer to him, to his touch. Even in her sleep, Elizabeth was addicted to his touch and there was nothing better than to wake up to it. He ran gentle fingers on her forehead, tucking a strand hair behind her ears. Leaning towards her, his lips lightly kissed her cheek, then her nose, and finally settled against her lips. A low sound escaped her as her lips parted to welcome his kiss, slowly moving together with his.

"Morning," she mumbled against him.

Henry pulled away to look at her – her eyes still closed, as if she was still in deep sleep, her hair scattered on the pillow. Her lips parted, inviting his. He smiled. "Morning beautiful," he whispered.

Turning to look at the clock, Elizabeth raised a brow. Henry knew better than to wake her up before the alarm. She was constantly lacking sleep, and he wouldn't steal even a minute of her sleep unless there was a good reason.

"I missed you. A lot," he muttered against her lips as he climbed on top of her.

Slowly brushing against her, he took her upper lip between his and sucked gently. Her hand moved in his hair, tugging at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer to her. She moaned softly when his tongue met hers and her legs wrapped around his waist to lock him against her. When he pulled away for air, Elizabeth exhaled loudly, frustrated at the loss of contact. That's when it hit her – she'd been working around the clock for the past week, and has barely seen him, let alone had time to spend with him. She missed him too, and being with him then only made her realize just how much. Suddenly, the 30 minutes she had left to sleep weren't enough, and she wished he'd woken her up earlier.

Snaking her hand down his back and around his chest, she let it rest between his legs, groping him and smiling as his body tensed against her and he groaned loudly.

"I didn't wake you up for sex," he said.

Pushing her hand into his boxers and pulling his erection out, she began to stroke him and he had to close his eyes. "I know. But we haven't had morning sex in a very long time, I think we should take advantage of that."

Henry closed his eyes and focused on the motion of her hand on him. He always wondered if it was the years that they spent together that made him so sensitive to her touch, or that she simply felt different than any other woman he'd ever been with. The fact was, her hand on him could make him come undone right then and there. He felt her thumb graze the tip and with an intake of breath her rolled off of her and pushed her down with him.

Elizabeth was wearing a silk nightgown, which landed at her waist as she straddled him. The warmth of her body felt like fire on his skin, and her weight pressed down against his middle. His fingernails grazed her hips, smiling as goosebumps erupted on her skin, awakening to his touch. Slowly, he moved up her body, reaching for her breasts and rubbing his thumbs against the erect nipples. The feeling of his touch through the soft fabric of her nightie made her throw her head back and moan loudly. She ground her hips against him and he groaned in return.

Leaning towards him, she took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it lightly before pressed an open mouth against his and allowing their lips to move together in harmony. She pulled away when she felt him tugging at her gown, trying to lift it up her arms and off of her.

"You're far too dressed," he mentioned before he removed the garment and tossed it across the bed.

Elizabeth laughed as she ran a hand down his bare chest. "See, this is why I love it when you sleep topless."

Leaning against his elbows, he reached for her nipple with his mouth, running warm circles around it, forcing a mewl from her. "I could say the same about you."

Her cheeks blushed both from the heat and the look in his eyes as they roamed her body, Elizabeth tilted her head, her hair falling to one side, casting a shadow on her face. Moving her hips back and forth against his erection, she could feel the pressure pooling between her legs.

"Babe," Henry grunted, pushing her hips more firmly against his. "You can't keep doing that."

Raising a brow, she reached for him, grabbing him by the base and tugging gently. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before he forced them open again and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her off of him and pinning her to the bed beneath him. He moved her panties to the side, and with one swift motion he penetrated her hard, burying himself in her heat.

Elizabeth screamed, and her hand moved by instinct to cover her mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him to her.

"I told you, you can't keep doing that," he whispered in her ear before placing a warm kiss to the spot right behind it.

"If this is my punishment…" She smirked, her hand moving down his back and landing on his ass, her fingernails digging into his skin as she tried to pull him closer.

He laughed, and she used this moment to flip them again, somehow managing to keep him inside of her when they landed with her on top of him. Resting her hands on his chest, she leaned against him for leverage as she lifted her hips and lowered them down, running in circles and then moving up and down again.

Moaning, he had to close his eyes and take deep breaths, trying desperately to focus on something else, other than the feeling brewing in his loins.

Elizabeth pressed her chest to his, her nipples rubbing against his burning skin, making them both cry out with pleasure. "Are you okay there, Professor?" she asked.

Wrapping a hand around her waist, he thrust hard a couple of times, needing badly to lead her to her own climax before he exploded right beneath her. She felt her heart beating loud and fast in her chest, and her breath quickened with every move he made, but even so, he was much closer than she was, and he knew it.

"I can't…"

"Let go," she whispered.

He shook his head, "No."

Lifting her off of him, he tossed her on her stomach and climbed on top of her. Dragging his fingernails down her hips, he pulled her panties down her thighs and spread her legs apart. He rubbed his thumb against her clit before pushing himself back inside of her and grounding her to the bed with every move he made.

Pressing against her spot inside, Elizabeth began to feel the room spinning around her. If only moments ago she was rather far from an orgasm, with him on top of her now, she was getting closer and closer with every push and pull. She tried to bury her face in the pillow to muffle the sounds that escaped her mouth to no avail. Her voice echoed in the silent bedroom, and she could only be grateful that their bedroom was far enough from the kids'.

Lying flat against her back, he wrapped an arm around her torso, his lower body still moving in a steady pace that allowed him to regain control over the situation. He pressed kisses to the back of her neck, occasionally sucking the skin and leaving a mark that made her squeak.

"Tell me you're close," he mumbled in her ear.

When she nodded frantically, he reached his hand under her and found her clit.

"Henry!" she cried out his name.

"Come for me, baby."

Shutting her eyes tight, she caved and gave in to the feeling that washed over her. It was all the strength he could master, and with the squeeze of her thighs around him, he climaxed as well, spilling inside of her with a loud groan and cry that matched hers.

He pulled out of her, his remnants dripping on her behind, and landed on his back, spent from their activity.

Turning over on her back, Elizabeth giggled at the mess they made – the sheets were tangled up in a ball, her clothes scattered around and traces of their love-making stained the bed.

"Now that's a good morning," she smirked.

Henry chuckled and pressed a slow kiss to her lips. "Go start the shower. I'll change the sheets."

Nodding, she kissed him again before making her way towards their bathroom. Turning around before she disappeared into the shower, she glanced at him. Meeting her eyes he glared at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for waking me up early," she said right as the alarm clock buzzed.


End file.
